clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
You River
You River is a river that flows from the state of Here to the east of Here, near There. The infamous quote, 'The river will flow down YOU!", started here. A small village resides a mile from the river, and is the birthplace of the WOO creature. The water conditions in You River varies at each point. As this is a virtual world, anything can happen. At the border of the state of Here and a state full of nothing, water is polluted and funny green stuff is found on the surface. Towards the other end of the river at the state full of nothing, the temperature of the water shoots up to the boiling point, thus it is commonly dubbed as the "Hot Spring Spot". Background You River was created as a result of the pit that the Moshi Team created. The one in Then. With the large pit, they filled it with water and inserted all their waste at the very bottom. It was originally a large lake. But this soon changed when water overflowed and a very narrow stream was formed. The narrow stream became a big stream when rain poured. Poured as if The Great Darktonian Pie War was heading their way. And then, the water soaked into the soil. Some of the water. The sand, which the water soaked into, went down. The sand went down, but water kept pouring. Eventually, it was a river. Mo Mac, the mayor of Then, ordered the Moshi Team to use a replica of the AiringJet Current to lengthen the river. Imagine Kirbguin trying to use its wind to create a hole in the wall. Its the exact same thing, but Kirbguin would be the replica, and the wall would be the river. With that, the river had flown to Now. The folks were happy. With their newly-founded water supply. They didn't have to import water from nearby There again. Secret 'Buildings' under the River There are several areas underneath the riverfloor that are usually: *The hiding spots of criminals that aren't really criminals. *Special, precious items or documents that could not be shreded or found. *Penguins who don't have permits into the city. *Hobos. The areas are disguised as part of the riverbed, and as not many boats pass through the river, their hiding spots are kept safe. They probably got into the 'buildings' during the construction of You River OR by swimming underneath and using a special device that opens up to be a mini bedroom, they rest in there. Some of the houses were crushed, but this only occurs when they are away coincidentially. YOU Joke The infamous East Pengolia 'YOU' joke has been constantly played on You River, which has aroused dimension-wide attention and put You River in a spot for around a week. The joke reads: ---- In Nothing, Go to the You River. In East Pengolia, ---- This was the main factor for the attention-the fact that it is hard to sort out the words and to form a structural sentence which is funny. There has been manyvariations. ---- In Nothing, you go to the You River. In East Pengolia, the You River go to YOU! ---- The above example is highly crtiscized for the repeat of the word 'you'. It destroys the funny meter of the sentence, if you get what I mean. Another highly controversial example is this. ---- In Nothing, river you go to. In East Pengolia, go to YOU RIVER. ---- No one really gets the variation of the joke. Linguists say that they hope to solve it by August 2010. See also * Then * Lake Stampede * The 'YOU' joke origins in the wiki Category:Rooms